isabella marie salvatore (ON HOLD)
by nightlight25
Summary: this is a twilight/harry potter story with a little bit of percy jackson and the olympians. please read first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: school

_**Bella p.o.v **_

Today I have to go to the hell hole a.k.a forks high. I woke up at 7:30 a.m. and got in the shower. After that I got out and wrapped myself with a fluffy baby blue towel. I went to my room and got dressed. I picked out black skinny jeans, a red tank top, my black leather jacket, my tinted sunglasses, and my black high heeled boots. Then I went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast. I got my backpack and got into my truck to go to school.

When I got to school I went straight to the building marked _OFFICE _and I ignored all the stares _and_ glares. When I got in the office I spotted the secretary and asked for my map and schedule.

"Sorry but you don't have everything here". Mrs. Cope said. So I compelled her to think I did and got my map and schedule. After that I went to my truck and looked at my schedule.

Isabella Salvatore 

8:30-9:30 a.p. history

9:30-10:30 chemistry

10:30-11:30 math

11:30-12:30 reading

12:30-1:30 a.p. Italian

1:30-2:30 lunch

2:30-3:30 biology

3:30-4:00 gym

As soon as I got done reading I saw a silver Volvo drive into the parking lot. I didn't have time to see who it was because the warning bell went off. I got out of my truck and went to history. As soon as I got in the hallway a boy with a baby face came up to me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He said.

"Hello I'm Isabella Salvatore what can I do for you." I stated.

"Um… will you go out with me." I can't believe him he wanted to go out with me. I don't even know him.

"Sorry but no I don't date strangers."_ let alone humans_ I added in my head. With that I left him standing there while I walked away. When I got to the class room everyone was looking at me. As I walked to the teacher I couldn't help but notice the only seat left was next to a gossipy looking girl. So I read her mind and found out her name is Jessica Stanley and she was thinking of ways to introduce herself. I also found out she was already forming rumors in her head about me and she already started to form a rumor saying I didn't eat because I was so pale and skinny.

It turns out we were talking about the Italian Renaissance and I got to correct the teacher almost 10 times already but the fun had to end when the bell rang. The rest of the morning went by fast with 10 corrections in history, 5 in chemistry, 7 In math, 4 in reading, and last but certainly not least 15 in Italian in witch I spoke fluently. It was so funny to see the reactions of the teachers and the students. Soon enough it was lunch time. During chemistry I met a girl named Angela Weber and she asked me to sit with her during lunch and I agreed. For lunch I got a piece of pizza, a salad, and a bottle of water. I just sat down when I noticed that Jessica and Mike were sitting at this table.

A little after I sat down five inhumanly gorgeous people walked in. Jessica apparently noticed and said "Those are the Cullen's they're Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids the big burly one is Emmet, he is with the blonde one Rosalie they're like together, the small one that looks like a pixie is Alice she's with the one that looks like he's in pain, Jasper they have this thing going on I don't even know if that is illegal I mean they all live together" she said.

"They're not related Jess." Angela said.

"I know it is just weird." Jess said.

"Who's he?" I asked looking at a bronzed hair guy.

"That is Edward Cullen but he doesn't date so don't even bother he will just turn you down. I learned it the hard way. Hey he's looking at you his whole family is." she said.

"I do not care." I said as I walked away just before the bell rang. When I was walking away I heard Jess say "yeah right she was totally checking out Edward." at that I turned around and yelled at Jess saying "I do not like him you twit." Then someone touched my shoulder. I put my hands in fists and turned around almost punching the person but they caught my fist. Once I really looked It was Stefie!

"Isabella Salvatore calm down" he said

"Stefie! What are you doing here. Is Dami here. "I yelled and jumped in his arms and almost knocked him over.

"Calm down Isabella and no he is not here. Stop yelling they're looking." he said.

"Ok, come here and when did you get here I didn't see you at all this morning" I said while pulling him to somewhere privet to talk. It turns out the most private place is outside. When we got to the parking lot I asked "where is your car or did someone else drive or did you run?" he seemed to be hesitant before mumbling something. _What's that _I thought to him.

"The Cullens drove me" he said really quiet thinking I didn't hear him but since I'm older I have better hearing. when I was about to scream at him the Cullens came and ruined the "wonderful" moment.

"What do you want" I spat _is my face out_ I thought toward Stefan. _yes _he thought. "Calm me down before I hurt someone please Stefie." I said real quietly so they don't hear me but when they said "you look calm enough and besides you won't be able to hurt me" the big one said I knew they weren't human

"Oh but you are so wrong Stefie how's my face?" I said while they just sat there with confused expressions well except for Alice, Jasper, and Stefie.

"out" he said

"where are you staying Stefie because I don't think Charlie will be happy to see my face at least not after last time. Oh and by the way Cullens I know what you are"When my face finally settled down I turned and looked at their confused expressions until the big one spoke up and said "oh yeah what are we"

"you don't want me to expose you do you because if I do I'll make sure everyone in Forks knows. Oh don't piss me off I don't have control. Bye. Stefan you still haven't answered my question. " I stated

"At the Cullens before you yell you have to know why. It's because Jasper and Carlisle are good friends" he said

"Wait did you say Jasper and Carlisle where's Carlisle and is Esme there to. How are they I haven't seen them in a while and why is Jasper staring off in space. He should remember me by now. " I said while looking at Stefan.

"Isa I can't believe it's you I haven't seen you in a very long time. How have you been. Come you have to see Carlisle and yes he is with Esme you remember the way don't you" he said.

"yep and is Carlisle still working as a doctor and who is home right now?" I asked all in one breath.

"yes Carlisle is but they are both home because Carlisle has day off." he said

"what is going on here can someone please explain" Edward said

"who should explain Jasper you, Stefan, or me?" I said looking at Jasper_. _

"you" they both said.

"man this world is full of wimps" I said while Emmett burst out laughing. "that means you to" I said and he just shut up.

"hey I'm not a wimp" he yelled ferociously. I guess he was expecting me to flinch by the look on his face. While I just stood there laughing.

"Sure you aren't oh and by the way I know all of your weaknesses except for Jasper he never says it in his … personality I should say. Do you know what Stefan is?" I asked while they nodded "Well lets just say I'm very close to him and Damon so if you hurt me be prepared because I don't forgive I hold grudges so does Damon so I wouldn't tick me or them off unless you want to be severely injured or dead. Got it good now I think we should have Carlisle and Esme with us while we explain so lets get going. Stefie where is Dami?" I said.

"You will see soon enough" he said _can you carry me so they don't expect I'm a vampire please? _I thought while looking at him with the look that no one can resist. He finally nodded and I smiled in triumph and jumped on his back. While Jasper started to laugh because he fell for it. When we got there I jumped down while he was still running scaring everyone except Jasper and Stefan.

"I love doing that" I yelled while laughing at all the scared expressions and brought Carlisle, Esme, and **DAMON! **

"Dami! Carlisle, Esme I can't believe it." I yelled witch caused everyone to cover their ears.

"A little louder I don't think China heard" Dami said while I shot glared at him that made him shut up. That turned into a staring contest.

"Ok you win now give me a hug. Man you never give up do you." he said as I smiled in triumph and danced to him to give him a hug.

"Forever and always even if I didn't try. I can soooo beat anyone even Emmett at wrestling and yet I'm smarter than all of you combined." I said while I stared at their shocked expressions. Then Stefan, Rosalie, Damon, Jasper, and me just burst out laughing. I can't believe they thought I was human.

"You are a vampire" Emmett said still shocked that I think I can beat him at something.

"if you want to say that than yes and I'm Dami and Stefie's older sister. So don't tick me off because I've met the Volturi and I've took all their powers away and I can do it to you to so do not under estimate me ever." I said while glaring at all of them. "Oh and if you're wondering I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back. I have a lot more powers than you can think of so don't tick me off. But you don't have to worry because Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle is like a family to me so that means you guys are maybe going to be like a family and of course Stefie and Dami are my family so I won't hurt them unless they turn on me **again** so I guess we should go inside to explain all of this" I said while looking at everyone. Emmett, Alice, Edward had shocked and confused expressions on but mostly Emmett had a weird expression on. I looked at Jasper thinking that he was doing it but he just shook his head. Suddenly an idea formed in my head and I started to walk toward Emmett and let out a sharp pierericing sound that only vampires and shape shifters can hear.

When I was done he recovered from his little scene to find 10 howls coming from a forest near by. When they stopped I turned around to find all of them staring at me in shock. " take a picture it will last longer. If you are wondering how I did that it is something from my human life and I wanted to find out if there was any shape shifters by myself thank you very much and no one knows where that noise came from got it." I said while they all nodded. "good because some of them were coming here and I don't know why.**(A.N. THE CULLEN'S CAN GO ON THE WOLF'S LAND AND VISE VERSA THEY JUST CAN'T BITE A HUMAN)** and here they are" I said while I turned around to find one giant horse sized wolf with a man standing next to him.

"hello in what do we own this surprise visit" Carlisle said. _not a surprise for me._ I thought to both of their heads. I guessed they were surprised because both of their head snapped up looking for who ever did that and I burst out laughing then someone picked me up and put me on the roof.

"EMMETT YOU ARE DEAD BUT BECAUSE THERE ARE GUESTS HERE I WILL GIVE YOU A 5 SECOND HEAD START!"I yelled. While everyone burst out laughing. The Cullen's laughing because Emmett is dead and the 2 other people thinking I couldn't catch a "fast" vampire. So I jumped off the roof shape shifting into a white with blue streaks giant horse sized wolf while they shut up and I heard Emmett curse under his breath which caused everyone to start laughing again.

In one second flat I had him pinned saying uncle while everyone was laughing their butts off so I let him go. _can I borrow some clothes rose _I thought. "sure what kind" she said to me while everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. " she projected a question into my head."_ tank top with shorts and no shoes. _I thought while she just nodded and got them. When she came back she handed them to me and I went be hind tall bushes to change and turns out they fit me. When I came out the man had his back turned to me so I hit him in his pressure point ran really fast behind the bush watching what he was doing. It turns out he fell on the ground howling in pain and couldn't phase for a day so I just walked out innocent with him thinking it was me so when I came out he was glaring at me. "you think I did it well I didn't because someone would've saw me I'm not fast when I'm in human form pup." I said while he just stood there. "now what did you come here for you never did tell us."

"We came here thinking that ear splitting noise was you" he said.

"What ear splitting noise we didn't hear a thing you must be imagining things" I said trying to keep a straight face.

" Who are you to speak." he said

"Who are you to ask and my name is Isabella Salvatore. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sam Uley and this is Jacob Black." He said.

"WOW I didn't think the Blacks still lived here." I said shocked.

"Well now you know and how do you know the Blacks? And don't say you know Jacob because I have never seen you in his head or near him or even heard about you except this mysterious Bella that he has been talking about." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : stories & saving?

_**Bella p.o.v.**_

"Actually I do know Jacob and I am this mysterious Bella. I know it's such a shocker but you really should have figured that out sooner. I mean Isa**bella **and Bella it was quite obvious. Okay I have an idea lets end this little shock fest and I will explain everything that two wimps won't explain. Okay." I said while they all came out of their shocked stages. I just sat there watching the mutts seeing what they are going to do. Instead of what I thought they were going to do they left. So we went inside and I started to explain how I met Carlisle."I will start with mine and Carlisle's story and no interruptions. Well it all started 315 years ago when I went to visit the Volturi because I heard of them and wanted to see if they real. So I ran from Venice to Volterra to the Volturi and I was there for a few years before I met Carlisle and became what every single living or dead thing fear.

_flashback _

_I was walking or more like gliding to the throne room to hear the announcement and to meet the new visitor. When I got to the throne room I went to stand behind Aro and waited for what seemed like hours because I can tell Felix was just confusing the guest so I told Aro that he should stop sending Felix to bring the guests and that he should send Demitri, Alec, or Jane He said that would probably be quicker and finally after another five or ten minutes we all heard Felix laughing his arse off. Then he came in with a vampire behind him muttering something about a dumb vampire and the smell of wet dog. When he said wet dog all heads snapped up and Felix's booming laughing stopped short he looked at the vampire with everyone else. When he noticed we were looking at him he looked up and everyone gasped except for me. He had gold eyes. So that meant he was a "vegetarian" vampire. Aro was the first to get out of his shocked state and asked him something I'm sure everyone was wondering." Hello I'm Aro and these are my brothers_ _Marcus and Caius Volturi. Who are you? Why are you here?" He said all of that in one breath. While I went around him to the face the vampire and put my hands on his face and found what I was looking for. "leave it to Aro be all cheery one moment and serious the next. To answer your questions Aro his name is Carlisle Cullen. He wants to join the Volturi. I think he will be one of the most trusted guard he will also be a great friend when you need one. Also he wants to be a doctor because of his great control. Finally I knew everyone wants to know why his eyes are gold and that's because he drinks from animals so he can at least keep some of his humanity and he calls himself a "vegetarian" vampire. I've heard of him before." I said then everyone that has never heard my voice gasped and just looked at me. "Then he will be part of the guard. Isabella you will teach him everything you know about doctors and fighting. Doctors because you have been a doctor before and fighting because you are the best fighter here even Caius can't beat you. Remember to tell him the rules and teach him how to kill other mythical creatures including dark angels, fallen angels, newborns, shape shifters, and werewolves." He said while I was just nodding not really paying attention until someone was screaming my name and waving their hand in front of my face. I family noticed that me and Jane were the only vampires in the room. "WHAT!"I snapped "sorry where did everyone go?" I said while looking at her. _

"_They left while you were…thinking. Felix wants to train with you." Jane said. _

"_Ok can you tell him to meet me in the training room. Please."_

"_Okay." Jane said as she got up to go tell Felix. I soon went out the same doors but to go to my room to change. When I got close to my room smelt Heidi so I knew as soon I get done training with Felix I'm going shopping with Heidi, Jane, and Reneta. I opened my door to find Heidi bouncing on my bed. _

"_I know, I know shopping with you, Jane, and Reneta when I'm done messing up Felix." I said. _

"_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she squealed really loud. _

"_Okay, now get out of my room so I can change." I said while pushing out the door and into the hall. After she was gone I changed into black shorts and a blood red sports bra with the Volturi crest imbedded on it with blood red heels…" _

***END FLASHBACK* **

"Well I have to go to bed because tomorrow is school. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow after school…maybe." I said while getting up.

"Wait! What do you mean sleep vampires can't sleep.?" Emmett shouted.

"First of all OWW! Second that's where you're wrong Emmybear." I said at the same time Damon and Stefan said, "That's where wrong!" After we said that everyone turned to look at me and shouted, "Emmybear?"

"What Emmy just because and bear because that's his patro- I mean because he looks like one and loves to eat them?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Uh-huh. What's a patro-?" asked Emmett.

"Uhh…nothing? Bye!" I responded quickly. Then I ran up to a room I knew was mine. After I shut the door I made a steel rod appear hanging on the ceiling but with enough space to fit my feet between it. I then jumped and landed upside down hanging on the bar with my feet in between the space. After about 1 minute I fell asleep.

**AN:REALLY SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER AND IT IS GOING TO HAVE A FEW NEW CHARACTERS AND SURPRISES IN IT! PLEASE REVIEW! : D : ) : P**


	3. ON HOLD

**I am very sorry, if you were hoping for another chapter this is just a horrid Author's note : (. On the subject of continuing this story or my others I would like to say a few notes:**

FIRST: I would like to say thank you to all of the views, favorites, and subscribes for this story.

SECOND: I started this story years ago and I have no notes on it, so I have absolutely no idea how to continue. Even if I did continue I would feel the need to rewrite everything, because I for one do not like how I wrote when I was just starting to write, I cringe when I see stuff I wrote back then, literally, you can see it on my face and everything.

THIRD: Due to these reasons the possibility that I will continue Isabella Marie Salvatore, is close to none. However, Camp Unknown, might be continued since my love for Harry Potter and the PJO series will probably always be with me, and I have a few notes on it.

**Thank you again for all the love, but I just find it really hard to continue something when I have no idea where I was headed with it.**


End file.
